Shadow of the Storm
Official description Walkthrough *Ability to kill a level 100 boss |items= *Silver bar *Pestle and mortar (Needed to dye silverlight and/or clothing) *Empty vial (Needed to dye silverlight and/or clothing) *Black mushroom (obtainable from inside the basement) *3 pieces of a black outfit (see below; you can also dye the desert robes during the quest for two of the pieces) *Silverlight (if you have lost Silverlight, you get another one from Father Reen at the start of the quest.) Recommended: *About 1,000 coins to cover expenses *Waterskins (approximately 5 full waterskins) *Food and potions for lower levelled players *Desert clothing *A charged Amulet of glory or ring of duelling for a teleport to Al Kharid would be useful. You could also use a charged broomstick. Take use of the lodestone system that teleports you in front of the Al Kharid castle. *A few Shantay passes |kills= Agrith Naar (level 100) }} Agrith Naar Speak to Father Reen, who is just south of the Al Kharid bank. He gives you a silverlight and tells you about a group of dark wizards, led by a man named Denath, is attempting to summon an evil demon, Agrith Naar (You can use the drop trick to obtain any number of silverlights). When you offer your services to stop the summoning, Reen tells you that he already has another plan. He wants you to help the wizards with the summoning and then kill the demon once and for all. He directs you to see Father Badden in Uzer, for further information. Travel to Uzer, which is east of Pollnivneach. You can take a magic carpet there for 200 coins (or 100 coins with the ring of charos and whether you've played the Rogue Trader activity before). An enchanted broomstick from Swept Away is especially convenient for reaching Shantay Pass, and for doing the quest itself, due to its ability to bring the player near both a musician and a bank, but also near the area of the quest. Blending Into The Dark In Uzer, talk to Father Badden. He will ask you to infiltrate the dark wizards who have made base inside the Ruins. Enter the basement below the temple ruins, and try to enter the portal to the demon's lair in the north part of the basement. Evil Dave won't let you in if you aren't wearing at least three pieces of black clothing, because "you aren't evil enough". Some of the ways of appearing 'evil' to Evil Dave are: * Dye a desert shirt and a desert robe black by picking a black mushroom outside of the dungeon and grinding it into black mushroom ink. (Incidentally, these dyed Desert clothing will no longer protect you from the sun when walking in the desert since black clothes cause you to heat up faster, also note that Desert robes, part of the Desert outfit will NOT work when you try to dye it black). You will not be able to dye Desert boots, however. For the third item, you can wear a black cape (obtainable from a Highwayman for example) or a black Fremennik cloak (Lunar cape; Zamorak cape, Ardougne Cape and Warlock cloak will NOT work). * Wear Black dragonhide armour. (Spiky vambraces will not work but black d'hide vambraces will) * Obtain the black wizard robes and hat dropped by Dark wizard. * Wear any three Black armour items. * Buy a Priest gown top and bottom from the Fancy Clothes Store in Varrock. * Shade robes will work too. * Black gloves from Recipe for Disaster will work. * Wear black Mystic Robes. * Ghostly robes will work. The following will not work: * Eye Patch. * Void knight robe/top. * Elite black armour. * Vyrewatch clothing. * Mime boots. * Black naval shirt/slacks. * Black defender. * The Grim reaper hood. * Dagon'hai robes set. * Rogue equipment. * Gloves of silence. * Black Cavalier * Clan Cloaks. * A Blood'n'Tar Snelm. * Black boots. * Black claws. * Black armour (t). * Black Mask. * Classic cape/hood. * Obsidian Cape . * Black Flowers. * Klank's gauntlets * Toktz-ket-xil * Black Afro You also need to dye your Silverlight black using black mushroom ink. If you do not, Evil Dave won't let you enter the demon's lair. You have to do it when you start the quest or Evil Dave will think it is not dyed. It cannot be dyed prior to starting the quest. Talk to Evil Dave again, and ask to join the cult. A cutscene will start, showing Evil Dave leading you to the leader of the group, Denath. Denath will accept you into his group because another member, Josef, has disappeared. Denath will tell you that he needs your help to summon Agrith Naar. He will also tell you the incantation to use, which is different for everyone, so you need to write it down. Josef Talk to Jennifer, one of the dark wizards, to get a demonic sigil mould. Go to Al Kharid (either by magic carpet to Shantay Pass or by teleport), and use a silver bar on the furnace to make a demonic sigil. If you haven't done so, stock up on potions and food for your final battle with level 100 Agrith Naar. You no longer need your black outfit to enter the portal. The demon uses magic and melee attacks, so one good strategy is to load up on melee-protection armour. For example, dragon armour) and Protect from Magic/Deflect Magic together. If you already are wearing black dragonhide armor for your three pieces of black clothing, you can also range the demon. The dragonhide will protect you from taking too much damage from the demon's magic spells. Prayer potions maybe necessary. Be sure to use Silverlight to strike the final blow. Return to Uzer, enter the demon's lair again, and talk to Matthew. He will tell you about Josef and a book he had found. Go back outside, and talk to the Clay golem. It will tell you that Denath killed Josef, but not before Josef hid a large book in one of the broken kilns. Look in the kilns around Uzer (do not forget to check the one north of the magic carpet) to find a Demonic tome. You will also now find Father Reen standing outside the temples ruins. If you want, you can have an interesting discussion with him about his religion. Read the book, then return through the portal and discuss the content with Matthew. Matthew notes the incantation for summoning the demon that's written in the book is backward to the one that Denath told you to say. Calm Before The Storm Denath will now call you over to take your place and lead the incantation. (Make sure you have your Silverlight with you) Using your sigil, chant it in the order that Denath told you. It is different for each person. (You can ask Denath for the incantation in case you forgot.) After finishing the incantation, Denath walks to the centre of the magic circle that appears and goes into another dimension. Denath was Agrith Naar all along, and you actually desummoned him by saying the incantation backward. This particular demon is much more powerful in his own dimension, so you need to resummon Denath to defeat it. Pick up the sigil that Denath dropped. Evil Dave, Eric, and Tanya will run away. Chase after them through the portal. The examine text on the portal now reads, "It looks like the magic is failing". Note: When you exit the portal, you will occasionally take small amounts of damage from falling rocks in the basement and in the sandstorm outside in Uzer. Tanya will be killed by the ghosts in the basement, so pick up her sigil. Talk to Evil Dave, who will tell you that Eric was killed by a collapsed ceiling and will give you Eric's sigil. Tell Evil Dave to return to the lair. He will go back. Go up the stairs and talk to Father Badden and Father Reen, and give them each a sigil. They will to go to the demon's lair. Talk to the Clay golem upstairs. He will tell you he was programmed to never help summon demons. (If you forget to grab a sigil you can just make another one) Go back into the basement, take the strange implement from the north-west corner, use it on the golem, and take out the scroll about demons. Talk to the golem again, and it will agree to help you now. It takes the third sigil. Go back into the demon's lair, and talk to Matthew to get everyone to stand in the circle. The Darklight Take your place in the circle, and use your sigil to chant the incantation in the order you read in Josef's book(it is the same incantation you used before just backwards). Agrith Naar will appear in the circle, very angry that you summoned him. He will kill Matthew, and then move to attack you. By default, he uses melee up close and casts Fire Blast at a distance. If you use the Protect from Melee or Protect from Magic prayer, he will automatically use the alternate attack style. Agrith Naar hits up to 110 life points with melee and 100 with magic. A very good strategy that will make the fight very easy is using good melee armour, preferably rune, and bringing a Dragon longsword and a Dragon dagger (p++), using the Protect from Magic prayer. Heal with tunas or better food. Use the Dragon longsword as your main weapon. When he gets to half his LP equip your Dragon dagger (p++), and do all the special attacks you can with it. Attack a bit more with the dagger until the demon is poisoned. now switch to Silverlight and defeat the demon. You must hit the final blow with Silverlight. However, if Agrith Naar dies from poison, and as long as you have Silverlight equipped, it will still be counted as a kill. A dwarf multicannon cannot be used to attack Agrith Naar. If you try to set one up during the battle, you get the message "Some kind of demonic magic prevents the cannon from functioning". If you are over level 90 in combat and have level 37 prayer you should have no problems defeating him, especially with the dragon dagger and you shouldn't need any food or potions whatsoever. When the demon is dead, unequip your Silverlight. A message will then appear telling you that it has merged with the demon's blood, and will turn into Darklight. You will then be able to choose the skill you wish to receive experience in. If you accidentally do something to make the message disappear before choosing (for example, turning off a prayer or walking away), un-equip then re-equip Silverlight and it will appear again. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards *1 Quest point *10,000 experience in any combat skill except and *Demonic sigil (can be used to chant any number of times even after the quest) *Demonic tome (updated in your bookcases) *Silverlight turns into Darklight: It has a special attack and is even more powerful against demons. If a player loses Darklight, it can be retrieved by talking to Sir Prysin in Varrock Castle and paying him 1,000 coins. *Infernal ashes from Agrith Naar *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *Incantation *Grip of the Talon Required for completing Completion of Shadow of the Storm is required for the following: *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Evil Dave *Do No Evil Trivia *Before he dies, Matthew speculates that Ellemar must have trapped Agrith-Naar in human form to stop him from using his magics. "That must be what the last pages of of the book said," Matthew guesses. "So the reason he assembled us was to send him back to his own plane, where he would be much more powerful! That's why the ritual was backwards!" *It is possible to obtain more than one Silverlight in this quest by dropping the one in your inventory and receiving another from Father Reen. *When you first meet Denath, he will say Agrith-Naar could conjure an Abyssal Whip or Dragon Chain Mail for the player, but says it wouldn't be necessary as Agrith-Naar would give them control over life and death. *When Patrick says he will get a small piece of coloured paper, he is referring to a partyhat, one of the rarest and most expensive items in the game. *Tanya says "All will love me and despair." This line is similar to one spoken by the Elf Galadriel in "The Lord of the Rings", though her words were "All *shall* love me and despair". *If you removed the gems from the throne during The Golem, Evil Dave will complain that the lack of gems diminishes the evil ambiance of the throne room. *If you lose your Demonic sigil you can talk to Evil Dave to get it back. *When Tanya is killed by the ghosts, her life points bar is full, even after she takes damage and dies. *The Dark Wizard Eric might be named after the main character in the book Eric, in which Eric tries to summon a powerful demon. *If you talk to Eric (The one who hates being ignored) and then walk away before he's finished talking, he will do the "Angry" emote and say "Don't ignore me!" *During Shadow of the Storm, if you talk to the Clay Golem before the incantation and ask why Badden hates him, he will say, "He should know that I could never hurt him. The first command in a golem's mind is that it cannot allow a human being to come to harm." This is probably referring to the Three Laws of Robotics from Isaac Asimov's book I, Robot. The first of the Three Laws of Robotics states: "A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm." This is very similar to what the Clay Golems says and is almost certainly a quote from the book. *There is a glitch where if you click try to take the Sigil that Denath dropped during the cutscene (after he disappears) you will be teleported to the front of the portal and have to do the summoning chant again (Denath reappears) *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I joined a demon-summoning group in order to kill the demon when it was summoned. It turned out the group leader was the demon!" *There is a glitch where if you dye your Silverlight black before you start the quest, you will receive a second, undyed Silverlight from Father Reen. But you still have to dye this Silverlight in order to enter the room with Evil Dave, or you will have to drop the new Silverlight. *When you talk to everyone in the room right after you slay the demon they will all say something interesting. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So Denath was Agrith-Naar all along! But I managed to summon the demon again and slay him." to which she replies, "Agrith-Naar was one of the demons my master banished at the end of the great war. It seems he found a way to work around the ban on direct intervention." *Should you have forgotten to pick up the Demonic sigil dropped by Denath after the betrayal ritual, simply redo the process of taking the sigil mould and a silver bar to a furnace. (Recommended Al Kharid). *If you speak with the rug merchant while the sandstorm is brewing outside the temple, he will refuse to help you, exclaiming "Anyway, I'm not leaving the rugs alone in this weather. They could blow away!" See also *Freeing Evil Dave in Recipe for Disaster es:Shadow of the Storm nl:Shadow of the Storm fi:Shadow of the Storm Category:Quests Category:Desert quests Category:Shadow of the Storm Category:Wikia Game Guides quests